


Safehouse

by claireqp



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 5900的样子, AO3依然不会数字数, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Trauma, but I'm sure nothing will compare to what really happened in 6741, the promo of 6741 made this
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireqp/pseuds/claireqp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sameen。”<br/>无论哪次模拟，她都没听过比这更真实的声音。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freeyeung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeyeung/gifts).



> 终于在504之前写完了，Enjoy。  
> Again, lofter has no tolerance for smut, and that SUCKS.

“搞什么鬼？你们的基本常识呢？”Shaw进门便看到了毫无遮拦的窗户，一个箭步冲上前拉上窗帘，从帘页间隙确认下面的街道是否有任何异常。然后将所有房间一个一个地仔细排查，门和杂物被她弄得乒乓作响。

Root没有发出任何声音，只静静地站在进进门处的阴影里，和大门融为一体。

“你确定——”

“我确定，Sameen，”Root说了她进门后的第一句话，“没人跟踪我们。”

“这种事你没办法确定。”她已经检查完了所有的房间以及所有可能的角落，但她总觉漏掉了什么，这里不安全，她永远也不会安全。

“Sameen，”一个声音将她从惴惴不安中惊醒，她抬头看向门的那边，“相信我，这里很安全。”

她再次回头看向屋里。这是他们许多安全屋中的一个。在一切变得糟糕透顶之前她只来过几次而已，不过她记得小冰箱的位置，记得这里的急救箱放在柜台里而不是卫生间中，也记得……

噢，她记得Root很喜欢用这个安全屋。

但Root依然站在门口，像极了一个等待招呼才能进入的访客。

只除了她的眼神。

她在看她，眼里是露骨的邀请，试探、紧张、希冀，像酒吧里单身男女间毫不掩饰的打量。Root就这样看着她，带着她记忆中一样的大胆无礼，像是没有注意也不在意被她几乎翻了个遍的房间。

就像中间什么都未曾发生。

这一切都熟悉得恍若隔世，让她心里什么地方在咆哮着说危险。下一秒便会有电流通过全身，下一秒便会醒来，发现一切不过又只是一场模拟。

但她却又十分清楚现在的这一切并非模拟，心中只不过有一个巨大的空洞，阴沉沉地瞪着她，让她时刻觉得如芒刺背，时刻想回头寻找并不存在的危险。不安和焦躁便如黑洞一般无法填满，让她满心想发泄却又不知如何是好。

但Root依然站在门口，那样肆意又顺从地看着她，像是在等待她的邀请，等待她的许可。而Shaw发现自己无法拒绝。

她从来就无法拒绝她。

这个吻同上次一样蛮横。她在Root的唇齿间用力吸吮、撕咬，舌抵住了Root所有的回应，肆意在对方的嘴里攻城略地。而随着黑客的背与墙壁间沉重的闷响，Shaw自逃脱后第一次没再觉得后背空荡得发毛，有热气随着每一个毛孔散发开来，让她更为贪婪地吸取着Root每一次鼻息和喉管里每一次满足的哼声。

_天呐。_

她们未曾有过这样的时刻，或者说她经历过无数次这样的时刻，但那无数次的模拟完全无法描绘出她此时的感受。

她下意识地等待着骤变，等待着破门而入的敌人，等待着一场吞没天地的爆炸，等待着一个不知从哪儿冒出来的小男孩，用诡异的语调讲述Samaritan的那些屁话。

但什么也没有发生，只有Root轻轻的呻吟声，和在她腰际游走的手，加速了血液的流动，让她喘不过气。体内的反应开始比任何时候都要紧迫，她用身体压着Root跌跌撞撞地往房里移动，脚步不稳，带倒了身边的什么东西，哗啦碎了一地。

_太慢了，太慢了。_

她觉得自己仿佛站在悬崖边，用激吻和Root进行着一场暴风雨般的交流。脚下摇摇晃晃的山石随时都会在雨中崩塌，她随时都会醒来。

_太慢了。_

她咬着Root的上唇、下唇、脖颈，再往下则是被汗濡湿的衣领，从她的嘴上刺刺地划过。Root收回在她身上游走的手去解衣服的扣子，在第二颗之后Shaw终于不耐烦，伸手直接撕开碍事的衬衫，衣扣弹落在地，发出零星的脆响。

“噢，我还挺喜欢这件衣服。”

Shaw并没有听Root在说些什么，因为在胸罩黑色的肩带旁，黑客锁骨上的空穴在向她的唇发出热情的邀请，瘦削的肩膀随着身体的动作有着规律的线条，让人为之着迷。

她将Root的衬衫从她身上扒下，顺势抬头重新吻上女人已经稍显肿胀的唇，直到一声痛呼打断了她们的吻。身后，米黄色厨房柜台在窗外朦胧的灯光下闪着光。

“我觉得你弄断了我的尾椎骨。”Root委屈地看着她，表情委屈得过了头。

 _太熟悉了，太熟悉了_ 。让Shaw从记忆中翻了个白眼，“得了吧。”

她们依然靠得很近，唇若即若离，随着Root用力喘息的一起一伏轻轻擦过，每一次都带来一阵短暂的微小电流，短暂得不真实，却又一次次撼动着Shaw有些缺氧的大脑。她感受着Root随着呼吸炽热的气息，它们随着她每一次用力呼吸流入她的肺，让她窒息。

_太慢了，这都太慢了。_

她像笨拙的学生一样摸索着解开Root的皮带，将她黑色的长裤和底裤向下拉到膝盖，双手一环便将她抱上了柜台。碍事的裤子被Root蹬在地上，她向前在黑客的腹部草草一吻，便直接向下吻上那湿润的入口，带过那敏感的一点。

Root低低叫了一声，身体猛地一阵颤抖，向后撑着身体的手臂像是就此脱力，带着主人一起躺在冰凉的柜台上。柜台上有什么东西落了下去，参差不齐的滚动声好久才停下。

Shaw毫不留情地直接拨弄着唇瓣上方那已挺立起来的小核，来回划圈、挤压，双手压住Root因刺激开始来回扭动的臀。她不需要其他任何的东西，只凭着直觉，专注地在那一点。Root从喉咙里发出的喘息声在提示她、引导着她的舌毫不留情地来回拨弄。女人很快便发出一声呜咽，猛地向上弓身，但她依然没有停止抚弄。

Shaw很快便找到了Root喜欢的方式，在周围绕着圈摩擦，让她随着她的动作一次次地颤抖。但Shaw依然无情地加快了速度和力度，没有一秒放过那狡猾的小核，直到迎来那松缓下来的短暂前奏。下一秒，Root便向上弓起身，颤抖得比先前更为剧烈，接着便瘫软下去。一时间，房里只有剧烈的喘息声。

_但这不够，这还不够。_

Shaw从未如此强烈地渴望过什么，心里那个巨大的空洞依然在阴沉沉地注视着她，咆哮着说着不够，促使她将Root向前推了一些，直接攀上了柜台。

“我想他们没打算给这里留两个人的位置。”身下的Root依然在喘着气，话语上气不接下气。她的头发散乱在柜台上，像湖里深处的海藻，一点点缠住她，永不给她浮出水面的机会。

她偏头看她，眼神带着高潮后应有的一点迷离，带着她一贯的戏谑，更带着其他的一些东西，让Shaw在觉得害怕的同时又渴望着更多。但Root似是没有察觉到她的的困惑，抬身来吻她，迫使她忘记其他的一切。她激烈地回吻着，左手撑着身体，右手则在趁着黑客抬身的间歇里解下胸罩。

“Shaw——”

“闭嘴。”

她低头向下，找到了黑客胸前那早已坚硬起来的乳头，轻轻一咬，让Root惊叫了一声，而Shaw发现自己竟因此而咧嘴笑了起来。她用舌湿润着那敏感的凸起，右手则重新向下找到了已经湿得一塌糊涂的入口。

她起身用膝盖将Root的双腿抵得更开，直接推入了两根手指，它们毫无阻碍地长驱直入。当她抬头时，刚好看到Root闭上眼，发出了低低的呻吟。

_不够，还不够。_

她任由Root的双腿环绕着她，俯身重新照拂胸前坚硬的乳头，手指开始来回进出。大拇指关照着外面依然肿胀的阴核，引得Root扭动着腰想要躲开。但她的膝盖依然牢牢抵着黑客的大腿，不给她任何脱逃的空间。

肿胀酸痛的阴核和甬道里来回进出的手指让Root发出了低低的呻吟，而这如同在Shaw的脑里点燃了一把火，让血液疯了般上涌。

_不够，都不够。_

她手指的节律参差不齐，但Root却恰到好处地迎合上了她的每一次撞击，双腿缠着她的腰将她拉近、拉近，让她更为深入地进入她。

Shaw抬身抵着手指向里推进，身下的女人闭着眼，用力咬着唇，似是在抑制自己尖叫的本能。她细细地看着Root轮廓分明的五官，和脸上在窗外灯光下闪烁的汗珠。而像是感觉到了她的目光，Root睁开眼，正正对上的她的眼睛。

她张开嘴想说些什么，但却不知从何开口。Root抬身想来吻她，却又够不着她的脸。

Shaw咬着牙加入了第三根手指，手上的动作更快了，迫使Root移开了视线，向上弓身迎合她的撞击。Shaw感受着缩紧的甬道，手指和大拇指一刻不停地动作，等待着最后的那一刻。

Root的高潮来得很猛，她拱起身，带着依然缠在她腰部的双腿，几乎就和Shaw完全贴在一起。她的的双手向上紧紧攀着Shaw的肩，指甲深深陷进肉里。伴着Root粗重的喘息和重得可以耳闻的心跳，一切都仿佛燃烧了起来，Shaw觉得自己仿若置身火海，除了她们和火焰之外什么都没有。

“Sameen。”

无论哪次模拟，她都没听过比这更真实的声音。

她退出手指，低头去吻她。

Root顺从又温柔地回吻着，两人贴得太紧，Shaw觉得自己甚至可以听见对方的心跳。她的手不觉轻抚缠绕着她的腿，另一只手则环抱着Root的后颈，确保她不会逃脱自己这个吻。

当黑客的舌开始试探性地探索时，她并没有拒绝。

长吻结束后，她才终于看到了Root的眼睛。它们是那样的温柔，还带着笑意，牢牢地落在她身上。

她或许应该走开，毕竟Sameen Shaw从来都万分唾弃事后温情这类似的戏码，但到现在，她早已不太确定自己是谁。她们从未有过这样的时刻，但她也经历过无数次这样的时刻。她曾推开过她，曾任由她这样看着，也曾将她按在身下再一次的翻云覆雨。

但这都不重要。

Samaritan和Greer没多少次便让她深刻地意识到，她无论怎样选择都不重要。

因为下一秒一切都会重写，她怀里的女人和周围的一切都会化为灰烬。她从来就不可能安全。

“Sameen？”

Shaw惊醒了。视线重新有了聚焦，Root依然在她怀里，眼神依然带着笑，而且笑意更浓，“我从不觉得你会喜欢事后发呆？”

她想象中的下一秒并没有到来，但眼前的女人却突然变得万分遥远。

不安的感觉又回来了，Shaw触电般地松开了手，向后跳下柜台。她踩到了先前散落在地的扣子，有些凉。

Root把脚搭在柜台边上乱晃，眼睛盯着滚了一地的苹果，“噢，我们要告诉Fusco别把吃的放这上面吗？毕竟……”她带着一脸的坏笑，侧头看了过来，而Shaw不清楚该如何接话。

不过Root似乎并没有期待着一个回答。她直接从柜台上跳了下来，但似乎依然有些腿软，差点直接跪在地上。

Shaw突然觉得有些得意。

这情绪太过陌生，让她又有些发愣。它同不安一起在心里来回冲撞，而Shaw不知哪一种才是她真实的情绪。

“呃……”她咳了咳，“我先睡了。”

“不去洗个澡吗？我是说……”Root又笑起来。 _太熟悉，太熟悉了_ 。她差点便从记忆中翻了个白眼。

Root很快便收了笑，“嗯，Sameen，你确实需要好好睡一会儿。”

她没等Root说完便朝卧室走去，直接倒在了床上。床垫松软，床单和杯子都带着蓬松的清香，恍若梦境。她闭上眼，强迫自己等待那并不存在的睡意。

她听得见屋里屋外所有的声音。外面的行人和汽车纷纷扰扰，她试图从中分辨出任何可能的危险，但一切都似乎再正常不过。客厅里有窸窸窣窣的声响，不知Root在做些什么，很快便是光脚和地板间的声音，越来越近。

背后，床的另一头下沉了一点。

Shaw依然闭着眼，用力寻找那并不存在的睡意。

她能听见Root的呼吸声，均匀轻浅，像是害怕着会惊醒什么。很快，便有手指落在她右耳下的纱布上。

她立刻紧张起来。

手指的主人似乎也察觉到了，温热的手掌代替了手指，轻轻地抚在她的肩上。

“Sameen？”Root的声音也是轻轻的。

她转过头去看她，语气不善，“干嘛？”

“Well，”Root发出了一声轻笑，凑过来吻了吻她的肩，“嗯……”

“Root。”她出言警告，但她早知道她的警告对这个女人而言从来都不太奏效。Root的手指从她腹部滑过，让她一阵战栗。

Root已经坐了起来，带着笑的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，“我是觉得我应该……嗯……”她低头轻柔地吻着她的唇，将她的回吻当作了许可，“……对你的努力做一点回报……”

她心不在焉地跟随着Root缓慢的节奏，任由另一个女人吸吮这自己的下唇，接着是上唇。

这从来都没有发生过。身下的床万分松软，上面的女人在缓慢又轻柔地吻着她。而这从来都没有发生过。

Root跨坐在她的腰上，长发如云朵一样散开在她的脸上，有温热的鼻息从脸上划过，让她觉得有些痒。她跟着Root的动作抬身脱去了她的背心，接着是胸罩。黑客的手紧跟着便抚上了她的胸，让她从喉咙深处低低地轻哼了一声。

Root再次吻来时，嘴角似乎带着笑意，但在Shaw来得及发表任何点评之前，她便离开了她的唇，顺着向下，在她的脖颈处留下一个又一个的湿吻。期间毫无规律的轻咬给她带来一阵酥痒，但又在与此同时差了太多。

“Root。”Shaw狠狠地瞪着Root的头顶。

黑客似乎又笑了。她从谏如流地继续向下，但却在她胸口顿住了。

“你到底要干嘛？”Shaw稍稍坐起来了一点，语气里透着十二分的不耐烦。

Root正瞪着她的胸口发呆，闻声才被惊醒。她抬眼看了她一会儿，笑容有些勉强。

Shaw不需要这个，她现在不需要，未来也不需要，而她相信Root能明白。几秒后，她的瞪视似是终于起了效果，Root顺从地重新埋下头。

她能感觉到Root的舌慢慢从她胸前的那条伤痕上带过，凹凸不平的肌肤在温润的唇下激动地战栗着。她的身体在Root的唇下渐渐有了反应，黑客触碰过的每一个地方都有一股微小的火苗燃起。

这从未发生过。Shaw提醒自己， _这从未发生过_ 。

Root的手指在她粗重的呼吸下和她的乳头若即若离，带来一点点的渴望但又远远不够。她伸出手拨弄起了自己的一个乳头，合着Root在她腹部游走的唇一起，让她比先前还要更加地急迫。

Root似是终有察觉，她重新坐了起来，而失去的温度让Shaw觉得怅然若失。

她皱眉盯着Shaw忙碌的手，“我觉得我挺喜欢看见你这样……但……”她轻轻地将她的手带开，“Please, let me.”

Root含住了她的乳房，让她下意识地用力抓住了Root的小臂，弓身以胸口更为密切地贴上她的吻。黑客轻咬着她的乳头，用舌尖在上面跳舞，空着的另一只手则照顾着另一边。

Shaw的全身终于战栗起来，贪婪地渴求着更多。周围的空气变得厚重、万分粘稠，让她觉得呼吸困难。Root似也感到了氛围的变化，意犹未尽地离开她的乳头，终于继续向下，在她的腰际突然轻轻一咬。

Shaw抑制住到嘴边的呻吟，用力仰头看向床头。她能感受到Root的嘴唇又带上了笑，在她的腹部轻轻留下几个吻后，便重新上来吻她。

这次的吻同她们在门关处一样激烈，不同的只是Root分毫没有退让，让她的双唇、舌尖和牙齿都无法抗拒。她们在彼此的嘴里激烈地争夺着领地，舌尖缠绕，唇齿相抵。

Root右手迅速解开了Shaw的皮带，手伸进她的内裤里在阴核上游走，在唇瓣处画圈。突如其来又姗姗来迟的刺激让她闷哼了一声，而Root则趁着此时用舌尖分开了她的嘴唇，紧跟着在她的嘴里占据着所有的领地。

她想狠狠瞪Root一眼，也想夺回这里的主控权，但终于得到关注的下身让她根本无暇他顾。Root的手指在她的褶皱间跳动、挤压，让她发出了深深的喘息。

周围所有的事物黯淡又聚焦，她忘记了右耳下方依然有些疼痛的伤口，忘记了那些从未走到过这里的模拟，更忘记了自己在为何而不安。

“Root。”她催促她。

“Of course, sweetie.”Root立刻插入了两根手指，开始缓缓推进，来回的摩擦，很快便加快了节奏。让她猛地收紧，因兴奋而战栗。

Shaw的高潮来得安静又迅速，她只在牙关中发出了一声闷闷的呻吟。但当她的身体完成抽动和收缩时，她的大脑一片空白，所有的焦躁和不安都被一股火焰般的快感冲刷得一干二净。它们如闪电一般通过她的血管将她整个淹没，无法呼吸。

Root慢慢从她身上爬了下去，手指轻轻地从她胸前划过，最后停在腹部。

Shaw偏过头，又在她的眼里看到了那个神色。温柔如同一张网，牢牢地缠住她，让她动弹不得。她回过头盯着天花板上被路灯照得斑驳的影子，用力寻找着呼吸的节奏，任由Root的视线落在她的侧脸。

她们未曾有过这样的时刻，但她见过无数次这样的眼神，而Shaw清楚地记得它早就已经存在，她毫无作为地任由它存在了太久。无论她如何瞪视、如何讥讽或是如何置之不理，无论她如何选择，都永远会在那里。

Shaw吐出一口气，带着Root依然停在她腹部的手慢慢下沉，又随着她的呼吸一起一伏。

身下的床蓬松舒适，安全屋里有着一股甜蜜而厚重的气息。而她想，没有什么比现在的一切更为真实。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 小天使们请按爪！或者回LOFTER按爪！传送门：http://qiuyiyi.lofter.com/post/1cae56c6_af00a38


End file.
